machentertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Moran
Robert Moran (Also known as Rurikar, Mojache, Old Man Willakers or Rawb) is an internet entertainer and the unwitting progenitor of the Community. Rob created the original Urealms forum, the community around which later fractured off into Geek^2 and later to Mach Entertainment. Life Little is known about Rob's personal life. In 2008 he got a job creating a web cartoon for the website The Escapist called Unforgotten Realms. After The Escapist failed to pay him for several weeks, Rob decided to start making URealms independently along with other shows. Rob was married to Krysta Moran, who was also a moderator on the forum under the names "Killer Kitten" and "Sugar". The two got divorced some time after 2012, which partially caused the failure of Rob's Kickstarter project, Unforgotten Quest. Works Rob began making flash animations on the website Negrounds in 2006. He created the original Unforgotten Realms, as well as the animation Splash Attack, which attained great popularity for its twist ending. In 2007, Rob began making machinimas for the game World of Warcraft. This includes Rob's most viewed video to this date, Jimmy: The World of Warcraft Story. During this time, Rob began creating a trilogy called Time Gnomes. The first two came out in 2007, it's unknown when the third installment will be released. In 2008, The Escapist hired Rob to remake Unforgotten Realms with better production on a weekly basis. This lasted until 2009, when Rob quit after The Escapist failed to pay him for a number of weeks. The show had a total of 46 episodes on The Escapist. Rob continued making Urealms independently, but much less frequently. After his departure from The Escapist, Rob started a few other projects on his website, including the Gaary Roamin Rob Podcast (or GRR Podcast) and a lets play series called Two Player. He began livestreaming in December of 2011. Some time in 2012, Rob began working on a multiplayer Minecraft mod called Dwarves vs Zombies, a game where players would be attacked by and transformed into undead. Rob hosted the game on several videos, proving to be some of his most popular content. An official version of this game was hosted on the server Mindcrack, but was eventually discontinued due to monetary issues. In November of 2012, Rob created a Kickstarter for a game called Unforgotten Quest, which would have been a platformer RPG. It was cancelled in December of 2017 due to a lack of technical ability and Rob's divorce with Krysta, who was an art director for the game. In 2014, Rob, along with several other YouTubers, started a Minecraft server/video series called Lords of Minecraft. On the server, players could rent space to build structures, and would occasionally have interactions with special players called Lords, who owned the plots and made videos about their escapades. In 2015, Rob created a tabletop game called Unforgotten Realms, sharing its name with his old flash cartoon. Rob hosted the game on livestreams called URealms Live with some other YouTubers he's worked with in the past. Today, Rob is working on a series called Rawb TV, to the utter indifference of everyone. No one is sure what the point of the show is, including seemingly Rob himself. It doesn't matter, though, as the popularity of his channel has dropped dramatically. (Holy fuck, this ended up being way longer than I thought. Somebody abridge this shit.) As Admin The original URealms forum existed as far back as 2007. After Rob's departure from The Escapist in 2009, the site was disbanded in favor of a new website called Witty Wizard, which also featured a forum. This too was later disbanded and Rob went back to the urealms.com domain. Rob's interaction with the community was sparse, raising the question of why he bothered hosting a forum in the first place. His role amounted to banning users and locking threads for discussing politics and religion. On September 11, 2012, Rob caused the URealms 9/11 by restricting use of the forum for a time, removing several popular boards and preventing users from making new threads. This was done to repurpose the forum, directing all attention to his Kickstarter project, Unforgotten Quest. This resulted in the creation of the Geek^2 forum for old users to continue talking in the same fashion as before. The URealms forum continued to exist in its limited state until some time in 2014, when Dunsparce returned and created a thread titled "Was UQ a Scam?" Rob took the entire forum down after Dunsparce suggested that Rob commit suicide. As of 2017, the URealms forum is back up. Attempts have been made to invade this new forum, but it is designed so poorly that half the time users are unable to successfully create accounts.